


(Splatfest #6) You Think You're So Funny, Don't You?

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Series: Kinkopolis [6]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Tickle torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: A seemingly innocuous action versus comedy Splatfest leads to some surprising happenings down in the basement.





	(Splatfest #6) You Think You're So Funny, Don't You?

She still involuntarily shivered sometimes when she stared out the window at the snow that was falling on Inkopolis. Last month's punishment for her loss had been the coldest she'd ever felt in her life. She'd never been happier to be inside. In that regard, it was even worse than the flight versus invisibility loss, though they both had been pretty bad. Pearl sure could come up with some crazy, embarrassing punishments for her, and that was why winning was so imperative. After every loss, she wanted to get back at her Pearlie even more.

They'd gotten the choices for the next Splatfest in advance, as always: action versus comedy. That was a relief to Marina. She felt like there wasn't anything overly embarrassing involved with that. Obviously Pearl was taking action, and she couldn't imagine much action taking place if she was near-frozen solid like last Splatfest. Admittedly, she was having trouble imagining what Pearl's punishment would entail should she win, but she shouldn't be thinking about that anyway. Instead, she should be thinking about the punishment that she'd unleash upon her victory. After all, who didn't love comedy? Laughter made the world go 'round.

The door to her room suddenly burst open, and she nearly fell off the bed in surprise. A gremlin somersaulted into the room, whipping out her Splat Dualies and pointing them directly at Marina. "Game's over, 'Rina! I've got you now!" Oh wait, that wasn't a gremlin. It was just Pearl. Marina giggled, which made Pearl frown. "Hey, you're supposed to be surrendering, not laughing."

"Sorry, sorry. Uh, you got me, Houzuki." She stuck her hands up in the air, giggling all the while. Pearl groaned as she tossed the Dualies onto the bed, bending over to pick up her crown that had fallen from her head after her somersault. Sometimes Marina just didn't get it. If she watched more action movies, she'd understand. She wasn't much of an action fan, though. No, she liked comedies, which was interesting, since she wasn't all that funny. Not that she'd ever say that to her face or anything. Marina was more... 'snarky' instead of funny.

"That was weak, 'Rina. Hella weak." Pearl jumped onto the bed, bouncing the Dualies behind her. "So, ya ready for the upcoming Splatfest? It's gonna be action-packed, let me tell ya!" Marina gulped, but she tried to remain confident. She couldn't let Pearl psych her out before it had even begun. They both had an equal chance of winning, or at least that's what she tried to tell herself.

"That's funny. It really is." She smiled slyly, wrapping an arm around Pearl's shoulders. "You know what'll also be really funny, though? Your face when I win the Splatfest."

"Yeah, except that'll never happen. I'm a winner, Marina. You know how it is." She flashed her pearly whites at Marina, nudging her in the side. "Everybody feels the same way I do about these topics. It happens. Maybe I'll go light on you this time. Maybe." Marina huffed, nudging Pearl right back.

"Everybody feels the same way? I had the more popular choice in our first two Splafests."

"Eh, semantics."

* * *

So that was pretty unbelievable. She'd lost. Despite how cool and awesome action movies were, comedy had taken the win this time. Ugh, how could she lose after all that trash-talking she'd done? Marina had laughed for like two minutes after the results had come in, which was not funny. Not in the slightest. She wasn't used to losing, having only lost one of the first five Splatfests. It'd felt like she could just win forever, but it wasn't meant to be. Now she'd have to take whatever punishment Marina came up with.

As usual, the winner took a few days to set up everything they needed for the perfect punishment. Her only previous loss had taken her to the forest, so this would be her first punishment inside. It wasn't going to be at Marina's pad, though. Apparently it wouldn't work because it didn't have a basement, which gave her pause. She was worried upon hearing that, as she had a real bad feeling about anything involving a basement. However, she agreed to not go down there until it was time, even though it was her basement. Well, it was her parents' basement, but it was the same thing, really... She really needed to get her own place.

Though she tried to just do whatever and ignore the fact that Marina was setting up who-knew-what down in the basement, she couldn't get her mind off it. She'd end up pacing around her room, thinking up what her punishment could possibly be. Her previous forest adventure had been embarrassing, but nothing extremely outlandish. It'd probably have some sort of story element to it, which was something that Marina seemed to enjoy. She did love a good build-up, while Pearl was more into getting down and dirty, unless she was in a specific 'draw things out' kinda mood. That was not a mood she was feeling right now. The wait was torture!

After a few days, it was finally time to take her punishment. She was lucky that her parents spent a good amount of time away from the house, or they'd be scrambling for other places to commit their naughty acts. They went to the basement door together, but before Pearl was allowed inside, Marina removed her clothes and wrapped a blindfold around her eyes. Apparently she couldn't take in anything visually from a glance. It had to all be seen at the same time, so to avoid that happening, she had to be blindfolded... down the stairs. While also naked. Stunning.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Pearl knew that wouldn't work, but she felt compelled to say it. Of course, it didn't work, and Marina just giggled as she led her down the stairs. The basement wasn't somewhere she spent a lot of time in, and she didn't like the vibe it had in general. It made her think of creepy kidnappers keeping young girls hostage where no one could hear them scream. What a lovely thought to have as she was being lead down to her doom. Stupid comedy flicks... This was no laughing matter, dammit.

She lifted her foot to go down another step and nearly fell over herself before realizing she'd reached the bottom. Another giggle from Marina got her scowling. Man, losing sucked. It almost made her feel bad for Marina after all her previous losses. She was turned around and made to walk a few more steps, then Marina's hands landed on her shoulders to keep her in place. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself for whatever she was about to see as Marina undid the cloth that had been tied around her eyes.

She wasn't ready. The basement was lit up by just a single uncovered lightbulb, just like every good horror movie. Some space was still covered in shadow, but what she could see sent shivers down her spine. There was something hanging from the ceiling, and for a terrifying moment, she thought it was a noose. Instead, it was a long strip of leather with two cuffs attached to the end. She could see some objects on a table, but the light wasn't good enough to tell what exactly they were. When she'd said this was torture, she'd been referring to the wait!

"Uh, hey, Marina? Looking... worrisome down here. This is supposed to be a comedy?" Yes, she preferred action movies, but she'd seen some comedy flicks, and she couldn't remember any of them involving basement bondage. Between this and being tied up from a tree in Splatfest number four, she could tell that Marina had a bit of a penchant for bondage. She'd personally rather be the one tying Marina up, but she was the loser here. Wasn't the first time either. She squinted her eyes as she tried to see what was on that table.

"Oh, I know it looks a bit odd." Marina laughed, guiding Pearl over to the hanging strip of leather. Yeah, a little bit odd. Just a tad. Nothing more, really. Except this was less Weekend At Judd's and more Octoface. "But I promise you'll be rolling in laughter soon enough." She grabbed Pearl's wrists and pulled her arms up. It was obvious that she wanted her wrists in the cuffs, and Pearl didn't make a fuss as she let Marina get them in. The only issue was that they were a bit too high up for her. Her wrists could fit in them, but she had to be on her tiptoes to stay in them. She couldn't even get down on her feet flat: the cuffs were too strong.

"Uh, yeah, sure, very funny." She laughed, but it was forced. "The cuffs are a bit too high, 'Rina." Marina didn't answer her, instead walking over to the table and perusing the items on it. "'Rina? Okay, haha, you got me. You won." She struggled on her toes, hearing Marina starting to hum to herself. "Marina, I literally can't stand it." Giggling, Marina finally came back over, a small green stepstool in her hands. "Oh thank the Great Zapfish."

"I've got a new outfit for you to wear. You're gonna love it!" Marina put the stepstool down in front of Pearl, allowing her to step up on it and sigh with relief. Then she headed back to the table to grab the outfit. Somehow Pearl had a feeling she might not exactly love it, and that feeling only got stronger when Marina came back and held up the outfit.

"That is not an outfit." It was all leather, for whatever was left of 'all'. It was less of an outfit and more of multiple straps, with three of them covering the chest in what was supposed to be a bra. There was a longer strip that connected to the bra all the way down to the panties, which somehow covered less than a thong. She hadn't even thought that was possible. It also went above the bra, attached to a metal ring that hung from a matching collar. Her face started to heat up as she took in everything that she was about to be wearing. "That is... string. Leather string."

"It'll look great on you!" Marina smiled, getting to work on putting it on Pearl. Despite being at best half an outfit, it looked daunting to even try putting on, but Marina seemed to have been prepared for this. Seeing that the long strip of leather wasn't attached to the bra made things make more sense. Before that, she'd had no idea how this was supposed to be put on. She shivered as Marina's fingers brushed across her skin, tying the bra up behind her back and fitting the collar around her neck. Tapping Pearl's legs, she got her to lift them up so she could get the thong on, pulling it up her legs and making sure to dig the back right up her ass. She hissed crossly at the sensation, but Marina just kept smiling at her. "Alright, let's get you back on the floor."

"I told you, I can't reach the floor!" Pearl grumbled, hating that her shortness was hampering her like this. Marina just bent over to grab the stepstool, still smiling up at Pearl. There was something in that smile, though. Something that said she would move the stool whether or not Pearl was still on it. Biting her lower lip, Pearl sighed and stepped off it, returning to standing on her tiptoes. Marina took the stool and returned it to the table, returning with a big white feather. "What the hell? Is that a feather?"

"Sure is!" Marina lightly touched Pearl's skin with the feather, dragging it up her stomach. The sensations made her feel weird, and she squirmed around in her bonds. "I told you that you'd be rolling with laughter, didn't I?" Pearl nodded, frowning as she tried to understand where Marina was going with this. "Well, this little guy's gonna help." Then it all clicked. Pearl actually did laugh, though it wasn't because of anything the feather had done.

"You're gonna tickle me? For real?" Oh, this was rich. It really was. All of this scary basement bondage just for a little feather? This was the height of amusement. "I'm not even ticklish! C'mon, you serious right now?" Marina just smiled at her, brushing a hand through her tentacles but saying nothing. It was a bit unnerving, honestly. "Uh, you're actually gonna do this?" There was something about her demeanor that was putting Pearl on edge. This wasn't what she had expected at all.

"Well sure I am! After all, comedy is all about making someone laugh, right?" Marina lifted the feather up to Pearl's left armpit, flicking it back and forth against the skin. Pearl bit down on her lip, feeling a touch of laughter starting to well up inside her. She fought back, though, not wanting to give Marina the satisfaction of giving in so easily. A errant cough of laughter slipped out despite her best efforts, making Marina smile. She kept moving the feather back and forth, making Pearl squirm around on her toes. "You look like you find this at least a little amusing."

"Nope." Pearl grunted out, that 'nope' sounding like it was missing the 'o' with the way she clamped her lips down. She wasn't going down that easily, but Marina had all the time in the world to get her to start laughing. The feather moved from her left armpit to the right, doing the same technique as before. Pearl whimpered, trying to squelch any noise she might have wanted to make. Being quiet during sex was more natural to her. Being quiet while being tickled? It wasn't so easy. Her body was on edge, wanting to get that laughter out into the open air, but she wasn't willing to do that. That just made it build up inside her so much more. If only she really wasn't ticklish.

"I see. Maybe the feather isn't your thing." Marina dropped the feather, and Pearl sighed quietly as she watched it float ever-so-slowly down to the floor. At least It wasn't on her skin anymore. It did less damage on the floor. This was only a temporary respite, though. Marina had something better - or worse - in store for her. "How about a personal touch, then?" She flexed her fingers, moving them teasingly towards Pearl, who did her best to try and back away. That was hard to do on her tiptoes, and also while being cuffed to the ceiling. There wasn't much mobility in that.

"Marina, you- Pfft, Ma... Rrr, don't... ahaha-" She tried to grumble at Marina while also keeping her mouth firmly shut. It didn't work very well. Marina's fingers were now under her arms, tickling her without pause. It was worse than the feather, making it even harder to keep herself from laughing. No matter how hard she tried, it kept slipping out. "M-Marinaaahaha! Marina! Ahaha, oh Great Zapfish! Marina!" She squealed and howled with laughter, hopping on her toes as she tried to dodge away from Marina's persistent fingers. It was no use, though. They weren't going anywhere, and neither was she.

"I thought you weren't ticklish." Marina couldn't stop herself from smiling upon seeing the glowering glare that Pearl sent her way. That only lasted a second before it gave way to peals of laughter. Pearl couldn't hold her anger for long, as Marina's fingers were too powerful. They were hitting her in her weakest locations, exploiting them for all they were worth. Her attempts to stop her laughter could only last for mere seconds, until she was laughing so hard that it was difficult for her to even breathe.

"Marina, can't... breathe! 'Rina!" Marina suddenly pulled away, taking away the tickling sensation underneath her arms. She sucked down a long gulp of air, panting hard as she tried to regain her breath. "Woo-me, you tryin' to kill me or somethin'?" The glint in Marina's eyes didn't give her much confidence that she was done with her punishment. She flinched at the sight of Marina's hand heading back her way, but it took a surprising detour downwards. "Woah woah, what're ya doin'?"

"What does it look like?" Her smile morphed into a grin as she gently pushed aside the straps that made up Pearl's underwear, slipping two fingers into her pussy. Pearl gasped at the contact, but clammed up right away. That wasn't going to do, though. Not at all. This was a punishment where Pearl was going to have to make lots of noise. There wasn't much of a choice, unless she learned how to stop being ticklish on the spot. "This is for making me freeze my buns off last month." With two fingers already pumping in and out of Pearl's pussy, she put her other hand back under Pearl's arm and resumed tickling her.

There weren't many words said after that. None that could be deciphered by amateur scholars, anyway. Everything that Pearl tried to say was cut off by laughter mixed with moans as Marina's fingers assaulted her from two different locations. The emotions from the tickling and the finger fucking were very different, but they both combined in her core to make her laughably horny. She couldn't stop laughing, and her pussy wouldn't stop dripping down Marina's fingers.

Whenever she felt that she was actually going to suffocate and die from the tickling, Marina would pull back, though her fingers kept moving inside her. Then, the moment she'd caught her breath, the tickling would resume, and her breath would escape her again. It was absolutely torture, and she'd never laughed so hard about something in her life. She'd never expected Marina to have such domination inside her, even after their little dalliance in the forest. This was on another level. One that involved more leather.

Whether it was a coincidence or not, Marina pulled away entirely when Pearl was nearing her peak. She almost felt disappointed that all the sensations had stopped, though that was mostly due to the fact that she'd been close to cumming. Marina must've been clam-jamming her, and that was one road too far. Her punishments hadn't been nearly this torturous, as long as you looked at them from the right angle.

Marina left Pearl to catch her breath, retreating into the shadows of the basement. Pearl squinted to catch her outline near the table, where she seemed to be grabbing something else. What other instruments of torture could there possibly be over there? When Marina came back, there was something new in her hand. It was a small, brown object with a bunch of bristles on it. It looked like... like one of those 'brushes' that she'd seen in a museum once. A... A hairbrush, that was it.

Holding it up for Pearl to see, Marina slowly dropped down to her knees. The fingers on her left hand returned to their previous place between Pearl's legs, two of her fingers slipping back into her pussy. With her right, she put the brush beneath Pearl's left foot and started to brush the arch. That got an immediate reaction, as Pearl jumped off her toes, laughter echoing in the basement. Her core was hurting from how hard she was laughing, as it seemed that Marina had found an extra weak spot on her body. She grinned to herself as she kept brushing Pearl's feet, switching from one to the other with enough force to make sure it really did tickle her funny bone, as it were.

"Fuck!" She couldn't even get a proper sentence out. All she could do was laugh out swears as her stomach muscles convulsed with laughter. She had a filthy mouth on her, but everything they were doing at the moment was appropriately filthy. Her pussy had quickly resumed dripping onto Marina's fingers as they moved around inside her. They would keep coming to the shallows and dragging right near her clit, but she wasn't allowed to have that satisfaction yet. She had a feeling that she was going to suffocate to death from laughing too hard before she actually got to cum.

While still fingering her, Marina pulled the brush away from her feet. Any moments where she wasn't being tickled into submission was a relief to Pearl. She was pretty much dying there, and being forced to stand on her tiptoes made it that much harder. They'd been aching for awhile now, but she knew that Marina wasn't going to let her down. That'd defeat the purpose of the punishment. Speaking of Marina, she was taking a breather to admire Pearl's cute ass, exposed and so willing to deal with a bit of punishment itself. Flipping the brush to the non-bristle side, she reared it back and smacked it down on Pearl's pale butt.

"Augh! Fuck! What the hell, 'Rina?!" Pearl moaned and winced at the stinging contact. "How is that funny?!"

"It's funny for me." Marina laughed as she smacked Pearl's ass again, then flipped the brush around and dragged the bristle side down the back of her legs. Pearl shuddered, knowing what was coming next. Just as expected, the brush was under her feet and tickling her again, returning her to fits of uncontrollable laughter. Her entire body shook, whipping the leather strap attached to the ceiling back and forth. As she was in a particularly bad bout of hysterical laughter, she finally felt Marina's fingers rubbing against her clit.

"I'm gonna cum! Oh gah-hahahaaa! 'Rina!" Marina's eyes widened, taken aback by what she'd heard. She'd never heard Pearl say something like 'I'm gonna cum'. Such exclamations were just not her style in the bedroom, her normally boisterous attitude taking a back seat to a more reserved sexual self. She even prided herself on how composed she could be while in the bedroom. Now, while this wasn't a bedroom, it was still a sexual scenario, and to hear Pearl say that made her smile from ear to ear. All it took was a bit of tickling to get that out of her.

She decided to 'reward' her by focusing on her clit, giving it a good rubdown. Though she kept tickling Pearl, she lessened up on the brushing so that the pleasure of getting her clit rubbed was at the forefront. Pearl's body jerked forward as she let out an ungainly squeal, squirting her juices all over Marina's fingers and onto the floor below. She kept losing her footing as she came, writhing in the air temporarily before coming back down onto her toes. Spots popped in and out of her vision as she made enough noise to wake up the entire house. Thank goodness no one was actually there besides the two of them.

Marina stood up and tossed the brush back onto the table, where it hit the wood and bounced onto the floor. She reached up to undo Pearl's binds, setting her free. Pearl fell back onto her feet, then crumbled to the ground. Or at least she would have if Marina hadn't caught her in time. Her toes were in pain now, and she could barely stand on them. Though she was no longer convulsing with laughter, her stomach still hurt from all of her previous laughter. She was feeling dizzy, having never reached a climax in such a situation before.

She laid down on the basement floor, staring up at the dark ceiling as Marina started to clean things up. Out of all the ticklish torture she'd enacted on Pearl, leaving something incriminating behind for her parents to find was one step too far. She made sure that everything she'd brought down was packed up in the bag she'd brought down there: even the leather strap she'd attached to the ceiling. There was a ladder that had already been down there, which she used to get it off the ceiling. Finally, she put Pearl's clothes in the bag, letting her stay in the leather bondage outfit a bit longer.

"You ready to go upstairs?" Marina looked down at Pearl, watching her chest rise and fall as she sucked in as much air as she could.

"You crazy? My toes hurt like hell." Pearl grumbled and folded her arms. "You're gonna have to carry me upstairs."

"Isn't this supposed to be your punishment?" Pearl wouldn't budge, and Marina couldn't help but smile. "Alright, princess." She bent down and scooped up Pearl, grunting as she shifted her partner in her arms. Then she bent down again, legs shaking as she worked the bag of stuff into her hand. At least it wasn't too heavy, or she'd have to make two trips. With slow steps, she carried both Pearl and the bag up the stairs, being extra careful to keep her body leaning forward, lest they both topple backwards down the stairs.

They got back to the first floor, where they then had to get up to the second floor to reach Pearl's bedroom. Through a bit of cajoling, she got Pearl to test her tender toes and walk herself up the stairs. Marina stretched out her arms to stretch out the touch of soreness they'd gathered carrying Pearl up the basement stairs, then followed her partner up to the bedroom. Once in, they shut the door and got right into their usual post-punishment cuddle session.

"You coulda killed me, you know that?" Pearl prodded Marina's shoulder, snuggling up closer to her under the covers. It was nice and warm there, and she was already feeling her eyelids start to grow heavy. That didn't mean she was too tired to chastise her girlfriend for nearly taking her breath away - literally.

"I had it under control." Marina smiled serenely, holding Pearl close to her. She was in great spirits at the moment. Not only did she win the Splatfest, but she'd gotten Pearl to make a lot of noise down there. Her plans had come to fruition even better than she'd imagined. She pulled Pearl as close to her as she could, pressing her face into her chest. "This was the best Splatfest yet, don't you think?"

"'Rina," Pearl muttered against Marina's breasts. "Now you're suffocating me with your boobs."

"All under control, Pearlie. All under control."


End file.
